


Crucify Me

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [143]
Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Lore
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Silver litters the floor.





	Crucify Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crucify Me  
> Written: 2006
> 
> Revised June 4, 2019

Silver   
litters the floor, stirs up  
dust. Above, the sun baths  
the sky pale gold. Light  
hits the coins, glinting with  
shameful glee. He cannot look  
away, stares into the sun,  
wondering where he went wrong.   
  
Silver   
fills his sight, all he  
sees and all he knows.   
  
Silver  
cold in his grip, clenched  
tight in a traitor’s fist.   
With a curse he throws  
it all at the grinning  
jesters who think they’ve won.   
  
Silver   
streaks across the sky. Coarse  
rope against his skin, tight  
around his throat. The clouds  
above are calm and knowing;   
he wonders where he went  
wrong, and then with a  
twist, he wonders no more.   
  
_Crucify me, Father._  
_Crucify me for my sins._  
_I languish, silver clenched in my fist._  
_Crucify me, Father._  
_Do you not hear me repent?_

 

 

 

 


End file.
